The present invention relates to a process for processing, treating and utilizing coke oven gas.
German Application No. P 26 38 348.2, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 827,809, filed Aug. 25, 1977, discloses a method for processing coke oven gas, wherein the hot coke oven gas from a coke oven battery is subjected directly, i.e. without any preliminary cooling, to partial oxidation and cracking by means of an oxygen-containing gas, for example oxygen, oxygen enriched air, or other oxygen-containing gas mixtures to thereby transform the hot coke oven gas into a hot cracked gas which is rich in carbon monoxide and hydrogen. The hot cracked gas is particularly useful as a reduction gas in a shaft furnace for the direct reduction of iron ore.